


Subtlety

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A look at the Dark Force User that really enabled Palpatine's rise





	Subtlety

It took time, patience, and subtlety disguised as intolerance for ways not of the Code.

It took mastering a crystal, bending it to his will, making it shed the red hue for a lesser indictment of purple.

It took breaking the strongest apprentice he had made, convincing her to rise from her own Fall, so that she could not glimpse what he was.

Then, when all the plans came to fruition, and Bane's heir was poised to take his victory, Mace Windu played along, manipulating the Chosen One in those moments.

The loss of his hand was nothing, as the Sith Empire rose, and the Jedi were driven into extinction.

If anyone ever noticed the cloaked man that moved in and out of the Emperor's presence so freely, they did not speak of it. Rumor was enough.

Rumor said he was Death incarnate, driven to destroy the Light Side users.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I have to note this: I DO NOT like the idea of Mace Windu actually being a Dark Force User. Do I think he made mistakes? YES. But I'd rather canon never tell me he willfully did it like this.


End file.
